Aguente firme
by Lehninger
Summary: Desde o momento em que se encontraram pela primeira vez, Alone soube que poderia contar com Kagaho. Havia algo em Bennu que o fazia ser diferente de todos os espectros, mas Alone ainda não sabia o quê. O motivo estava impresso todos os dias nos olhos de Kagaho, mas o receptáculo de Hades precisava de mais uma certeza.


Eu queria muito escrever algo com o Kagaho e o Alone que não fosse num universo alternativo. E a situação tava complicada, até ontem eu matar a saudade de uma música e ela começar a me inspirar a ponto de ter atrasado meu sono.

"Aguente firme" é inspirada em "The Stigma (Boys Don't Cry)", da banda As It Is. Ouvi durante o processo de escrita e há trechos de sua letra em meio à história. Recomendo a leitura, mas, rs, sabemos bem que quase ninguém liga para a recomendação musical dada por quem escreve a fanfic.

Levando em conta que a história se passa no universo original, aviso desde já sobre spoilers do mangá de TLC e o gaiden do Asmita.

No mais, boa leitura!

 **Aguente firme**

 _I see a pain behind your eyes_

 _I know you feel it everyday_

 _It's like a light that slowly dies_

(Eu vejo uma dor atrás dos seus olhos

Eu sei que você sente isso todos os dias

É como uma luz que morre lentamente)

Alone entreabriu os lábios.

Estava surpreso.

Olhando para a tela acoplada ao cavalete, distanciou-se poucos centímetros para obter uma visão mais ampla do cenário que até alguns segundos pincelava. Ao constatar que havia, de fato, borrado um simplório detalhe, teve de permanecer parado, fitando seu deslize como poderia encarar um morto no submundo prestes a ter sua alma julgada pelos espectros.

Errar faz parte do percurso de um artista. Geralmente, no início de sua vida devota à arte. Um equívoco de cálculo imprevisível, geralmente desmotivando seu dono a seguir a diante. No entanto, Alone pintava há tempos, podendo dizer que a maior parte de sua vida até então era dedicada às pinturas nas igrejas, nas telas ou em qualquer lugar que pedisse por cores. E aquela era a primeira vez que ele borrava.

Sentiu o cosmo de Hades se manifestar de forma violenta, aproximando-se. Alone voltou a encostar o pincel à tela, fitando-a de maneira mais intensa que anteriormente. O olhar, ainda que sereno, mostrava-se petrificado. O imperador do submundo parecia ter se ofendido com o erro de seu receptáculo. Ainda que não houvesse se apossado inteiramente do corpo do italiano, estava presente e sentiu que o humano havia cometido um erro. Enfureceu-se. Ele, Hades, era perfeito. Qualquer deslize de Alone, ainda que cometido como humano, podia lhe ofender a honra. E estava o fazendo.

Alone concentrou-se somente na tela à frente. Com um pequeno esforço, foi capaz de conter o cosmo do imperador do submundo. Não passava de um lampejo. Não sabia até quando poderia o controlar, mas reconhecia que ainda tinha tempo para levar seus planos até o fim.

Olhou de relance para a parede ao lado, observando o estrago feito pelo punho de Bennu.

De todas as 108 estrelas malignas, Kagaho era a única que lhe instigava. Ainda havia Harpia, mas o caso deste era diferente. Valentine, assim como Kagaho, era diferente, mas não da mesma forma. Poderia ser um grande aliado para o que tinha em mente, mas podia sentir uma imensurável lealdade para com Wyvern. Se Hades fosse capaz de usar da percepção daquele que em Terra foi considerado o detentor da alma mais pura de todas, talvez pudesse enxergar o âmago de seus espectros. Ainda que todos fossem repletos de trevas, havia alma em cada um, ainda que meros resquícios do que um dia pôde ser algo. O espectro de Harpia ficaria para depois. Até então, todos seus pensamentos se alinhavam em direção a Bennu.

Kagaho, além de não ter comparecido à reunião na qual todos os espectros estavam presente, havia aparecido logo depois frente à porta de seus aposentos esporádicos. Aquele não era seu quarto, mas era seu cômodo mais próximo do salão onde falava com todas as estrelas malignas. Sentir seu cosmo foi automático e Alone não hesitou em lhe conceder a permissão para adentrar. O espectro foi direto em suas intenções, expressando sua vontade em ver o braço desnudo de vossa majestade. A reação de Bennu estava gravada na parede deformada que, agora, Alone tinha ao lado.

Se, antes disso, ainda restava dúvida em Alone, logo após não mais havia. Kagaho era diferente de todos os espectros. Incomparável. E, para o que o receptáculo de Hades pretendia, perfeito. Sendo Kagaho único, apenas ele poderia lhe acompanhar até o final em seus planos. Além disso, havia algo que, embora Alone não soubesse exatamente o quê, proporcionava a mais absoluta certeza.

Sem hesitar, o receptáculo do imperador do submundo convocou seu espectro. Não foi preciso uma grande espera para a chegada de Bennu, novamente frente à porta dos aposentos. Seu cosmo estava menos violento que há momentos, onde se encontrava, talvez, em um de seus ápices da pura violência. Fazia jus à própria estrela celeste.

Mais uma vez, concedeu permissão para Kagaho adentrar. O espectro estava completamente diferente. As duras feições de momentos atrás haviam se dissipado. Parecia apreensivo, como se não soubesse o que lhe esperava; de fato, não sabia.

"Sente-se melhor, Bennu?"

A indagação não fez sentido na cabeça de Kagaho, mas, no mesmo instante, pôs-se de joelhos para sua majestade.

"Peço seu límpido perdão, meu senhor. Como parte das 108 estrelas malignas, foi um erro de minha parte não ter impedido que um reles santo de Athena lhe tocasse. Reconheço que me alterei perante vossa majestade"

 _Majestade_.

"Não foi por isso que lhe chamei"

Kagaho, que até então tinha o olhar fixo ao piso, arregalou os próprios orbes. Sem se mover, direcionou o olhar à frente, tendo a visão de sua majestade de costas com um pincel em mão. Estreitando mais os olhos, pôde ver um pequeno borrão na tela. Ainda que não passasse de um mero detalhe, não condizia com a perfeição das obras criadas por aquele ser.

"Erga-se, Bennu"

Hesitante, o espectro o fez lentamente, como se um movimento brusco pudesse estragar tudo.

O receptáculo, então, finalmente virou-se em direção a Kagaho. Não havia dúvidas: ele queria a total entrega da Estrela Celeste da Violência. E precisava. Ele era único.

"Você está sempre deslocado, Kagaho, mas é a sua vontade. Não se mistura com os demais espectros. Alguém de percepção limitada poderia lhe considerar como um mero arrogante, mas eu enxergo além. Você é naturalmente deslocado, mas isso não lhe é um problema. Afinal, foi um dos fatores que nos uniu. Diga-me. Por quê?"

O espectro levou alguns instantes para processar o curto monólogo. Finalmente, ergueu a cabeça, ao que seu olhar pareou com as íris azuis de vossa majestade. Não poderia se afogar naquele oceano, mas as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam se estruturar em uma resposta. Antes que Kagaho pudesse perceber o quão rápido o tempo passava dentro daqueles aposentos, ouviu os passos daquele à frente. Permaneceu de joelhos. Alone retomou:

"Enquanto humano, chegou a ouvir que os olhos são as janelas da alma?"

 _But it's better not to say_

 _It's better not to say such things out loud_

(Mas é melhor não dizer

É melhor não dizer essas coisas em voz alta)

"Minha visão não é a mesma que a deles, meu senhor. Sabemos disso"

Que Kagaho era único, Alone sabia. Restava-lhe saber o porquê, mas isso era algo que, naquele momento, o cosmo de Bennu emanava de maneira inconsciente. Dentro daquele corpo havia um coração e ele estava apreensivo.

No entanto, Bennu não havia respondido sua última pergunta. O menor permitiu que o pincel escorregasse por entre seus dedos e encontrasse o chão. A mesma mão que agora se encontrava livre rumou ao rosto daquele ajoelhado à sua frente. O elmo atrapalhava, mas não era um grande problema. Alone enfim espalmou o que podia em uma das bochechas, tocando inevitavelmente em parte dos negros cabelos que cobriam parcialmente o rosto por não se conterem dentro do elmo da súrplice.

Kagaho ergueu mais a cabeça por reflexo ao que sentiu o cosmo de Hades invadindo seus pensamentos através do toque. Era incrivelmente poderoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, condizia com a ausência da agressividade que enxergou em vossa majestade desde a primeira vez que o viu. Embora seus olhos estivessem arregalados, os de Alone estavam mais serenos do que nunca.

Usando do poder do imperador do submundo, Alone pôde ver. Tudo que enxergava também era visível para o espectro, que sentia um turbilhão de lembranças irrompendo em seu âmago contra sua vontade.

O receptáculo de Hades visualizou duas crianças. Pela aparência, a maior e, ao que tudo indicava, mais velha, era Kagaho. E a outra... Alone se surpreendeu. A criança menor tinha muitas semelhanças consigo.

Não foi de uma hora para outra que Alone escolheu Kagaho. O espectro de Bennu já estava entregue, mas algo faltava. Almejava a total entrega, e, para isso, aquilo era necessário.

Observou as duas crianças. Eram irmãos. Finalmente, ouviu o mais velho chamar pelo outro.

 _Sui, você está bem? Podemos parar e continuar o caminho amanhã. Está ficando tarde_.

Sui.

Foi aquela a primeira palavra que ouviu sair por entre os lábios de Bennu quando se viram pela primeira vez. Kagaho havia sido derrotado por Virgem e, desorientado, logo depois pôde ver sentido nas últimas palavras que ouvira do santo de Athena.

O menino de cabelos loiros e segurando um cachorrinho surgiu em seu caminho. Ao vê-lo, seu primeiro pensamento acabou se manifestando na própria voz.

 _Sui._

Naquele dia, Kagaho conheceu aquele que, pelos outros espectros e Pandora, era chamado de Hades; mas, para si, era Alone. Descobriu que o imperador do submundo não havia conseguido se manifestar por completo em seu receptáculo e a essência do humano permanecia. Ouviu os planos do loiro e um convite que personificava as palavras de Asmita: um caminho que lhe conduziria à verdade.

Desde então, servia a Alone. Na frente dos demais tinha de se referir como "senhor Hades", mas não havia problema. Mais palavras não foram trocadas. Tudo que Kagaho sabia se resumia a proteger àquele que salvaria a todos, inclusive Sui, da mesma maneira.

Nenhuma ordem a mais. Nenhuma comunicação através do cosmo. Apenas olhares e eles bastavam para manter o elo fincado.

Alone, no entanto, queria mais. Apesar de depositar sua confiança em Bennu, ainda não sabia os motivos que levaram o espectro àquela decisão. Kagaho não havia sequer hesitado e muito menos transparecido algo ao saber que o imperador do submundo não estava presente. As cordas vocais não faziam o trabalho, mas os olhos, mesmo mortos, ainda entregavam.

Através deles, Alone via dor. Ela estava presente todos os dias. Era o que movia Bennu. E, com uma das mãos a tocar o rosto do espectro, através dos mesmos olhos enxergava os motivos para ele ser quem era.

O cenário mudou. Estava noite e frio. Kagaho tinha o irmão em seu colo e um manto a cobri-lo. Por ver o pequeno aquecido, o futuro espectro nem ao menos atentava à temperatura que assolava o seu corpo desprotegido.

Mais uma vez, outro lugar. Estavam sentados em um poço, mas de costas um para o outro. O pequeno Sui falava algo sobre ser um peso para o outro. O mais velho não concordava e se mostrava abalado por saber dos pensamentos do irmão. Nada daquilo era verdade. Kagaho o amava, Sui jamais seria um fardo.

Novamente, uma mudança no cenário. Kagaho não estava à vista. Havia apenas uma pequena criança de costas e em pé em um lugar muito alto. Caso se desequilibrasse, iria cair. Era uma grande altura. O menino, no entanto, não parecia estar com medo, nem ao menos estava trêmulo. Muito pelo contrário: estava decidido.

Fora das lembranças, Alone sentiu algo estranho. Procurando a origem, visualizou a boca do espectro. Encontrava-se trêmula como se exposta ao mais severo inverno. Seu olhar estava petrificado, mas brilhava. O brilho era oriundo do mar que navegava por seus globos oculares e queria se libertar.

 _You feel an emptiness inside_

 _How it sinks into your soul_

(Você sente um vazio dentro

Como isso afunda na sua alma)

Alone desencostou sua mão do rosto alheio. Kagaho permanecia da mesma forma.

De súbito, Bennu sentiu novamente vontade a maciez da pele daquele à frente. Dessa vez, puxava levemente sua cabeça. Permitindo que fosse guiado, Kagaho sentiu quando as pontas de seu elmo entraram em contato com o tecido que revestia o peito de Alone.

Ainda que Hades não houvesse despertado completamente, seu cosmo ocupava o mesmo espaço que o pertencente àquele humano. Ao receber o abraço de Alone, Kagaho sentiu também a essência divina que batalhava contra a essência humana no mesmo corpo. Chegava a ser inacreditável, mas um mero humano conseguia afastar a manifestação de um deus. Aos poucos, Bennu foi sentindo apenas o calor emanado por Alone.

Alone.

E somente Alone.

Aquela era a total entrega do espectro.

"Todos serão salvos, Kagaho. Todos"

Já havia ouvido aquilo, mas continuava a exercer o mesmo feito sobre Kagaho. Os planos daquele menino eram incrivelmente belos e jorravam amor. O amor emanado era tanto que o maligno cosmo de Hades repleto de trevas conseguia ser repelido.

Alone era luz.

Gentilmente, soltou o corpo de Bennu. A estrela celestial se libertou dos braços alheios com calma, evitando qualquer movimento brusco mesmo que de maneira inconsciente.

"Todos. Sem exceção" ao proferir tais palavras, havia segurado o rosto do outro com seus dedos, aprofundando o olhar trocado no momento. Ao terminar de falar, permitiu que os mesmos dedos deslizassem pela pele até perderem o contato.

Kagaho subentendeu que seu senhor havia terminado. Quebrou o pareamento das íris, cinza no azul, murmurando um pedido de licença. Finamente levantou seu corpo e virou-se, rumando a mesma porta por onde antes havia entrado sem saber o que lhe esperava. Prestes a tocar a maçaneta, sentiu o cosmo de Alone lhe chamando mais uma vez. O espectro deu meia-volta e retornou a estar de frente ao menor, ainda mais repleto de dúvidas. Seu coração ainda apertava devido aos acontecimentos. A Estrela Celeste da Violência não estava ali.

Ainda através do cosmo, o receptáculo do imperador do submundo ordenou que se curvasse. E Kagaho, antes que pudesse o fazer até o fim, sentiu no meio do percurso o mais inesperado.

Seus lábios foram gentilmente pressionados por aqueles pertencentes a Alone. O ato foi tão rápido e delicado que nem ao menos pôde reagir; o outro já havia se afastado. Novamente, os olhos de Bennu se encontravam petrificados. Bastou isso para que fosse liberado mais uma vez para se retirar dos aposentos.

"Kagaho..."

"Sim?"

"Aguente firme".

 _ **Stay strong, hold on.**_


End file.
